Hope
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Meski kami berpacaran, tak ada yang istimewa dalam hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama hampir setahun ini. Itu membuatku selalu berharap banyak padanya./ Special for Uchiha Hana Richan. Otanjoubi Omedetou.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIMA-CHAN! *niup terompet***

**Ini kado buat kamu yang mau dibuatin fic angst. Maaf ya, kalo jadinya jelek kek gini, otak lagi gak konek gara2 mikirin semesteran.^^v**

**Perhatian! Endingnya aku terinspirasi dari komik Lovely Days by Obayashi Miyuki. Tapi tentu aja ga dibuat sama persis, dan story asli karanganku yang masih author abal ini.  
Yosh, happy reading. :D**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Meski kami berpacaran, tak ada yang istimewa dalam hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama hampir setahun ini. Hari-hariku terus dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. Kenapa dia begitu tidak peka? Kenapa dia bersikap dingin meski aku adalah kekasihnya? Pada akhirnya kita terus bertengkar. Apakah kita memang tidak cocok? Apakah dia tidak mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa saat itu dia menyatakan cinta?

Itu membuatku selalu berharap banyak padanya. Pada Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku.

**.**

**.**

Hope by **AsaManis TomatCeri**

**.**

Dedicated for** Uchiha Hana Richan**

**.**

**.**

Keramaian kelas tak membuatku berhenti menulis. Karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar Bahasa Jepang tidak masuk, membuat jam pelajaran di kelasku kosong. Sebagian pergi ke kantin, ke toilet, atau lapangan kosong. Sedangkan sebagian lagi—termasuk aku—lebih memilih di kelas. Ada yang mengobrol, tidur, mendengarkan _mp3_, berkumpul untuk sekedar bercerita dan bercanda.

Sedangkan aku memilih untuk berkutat dengan buku Bahasa Jepang, belajar tentang materi yang dipelajari minggu lalu. Yah, walau tak ada guru dan ruang ini berisik, bukan berarti aku harus berhenti belajar. Ini untuk tetap mengharumkan namaku sebagai murid terpandai di sekolahku. Lagipula, hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi akan ujian kelulusan, aku harus giat belajar.

"Hei,"

Sebuah suara sukses membuat otakku yang sedang berfikir buyar. Aku menoleh pada sumber suara yang kuyakin dari kursi depanku. Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya lelaki yang paling dekat denganku di sekolah. Itu karena dia sahabatku.

"Walau sudah akan ujian, kau tidak perlu segiat itu. Santailah sedikit, jarang sekali guru tidak masuk seperti ini, kan." katanya sambil membalikkan kursi di depan agar menghadap ke mejaku.

Aku lanjut menulis, mempelajari kosa kata di buku untuk mengingatnya. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa santai sepertimu. Kau ganggu saja pacarmu sana," ucapku seadanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang sedang membaca buku komik. Gadis cantik yang baru beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan dengan si kuning ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku dulu walau dia tahu aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu dari dua bersaudara yang setahun lebih tua dariku. Aku sendiri sudah mengagumi Sasuke sejak kelas satu semester dua, pertemuan singkat yang terjadi di perpustakaan. Saat itu aku pertama kalinya melihat ada anak lelaki yang suka baca buku, lain dari kebanyakan lelaki.

Dia pandai, meski nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya akhirnya bersaing denganku. Aku dan Sasuke jadi sering bertemu karena sering mengikuti olimpiade sains bersama-sama. Kedekatan selama setahun akhirnya membuatku menyukainya, begitupun Sasuke. Aku tak menyangka dia yang terkadang cuek, saat hari kelulusannya dia menyatakan cintanya di perpustakaan sekolah. Dan tentu saja aku menerimanya.

Gosip sekolah menyebar cepat. Awal semester kelas tiga, namaku menjadi topik hangat karena berpacaran dengan alumni sekolah yang tampan, _cool_, dan pintar. Tapi mereka tak ada yang komentar, karena pada dasarnya kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap aku yang pintar ini cocok dengan Sasuke.

Tapi selama hampir setahun kami berpacaran, Sasuke justru semakin cuek padaku. Aku tak tahu apa sebabnya, yang jelas itu sangat menyayat hatiku. Tak jarang kami bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Kurasa aku dan Sasuke memang tidak cocok dan bertolak belakang. Aku selalu berharap Sasuke bisa bersikap hangat...

**xxx**

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menyetir mobilnya. Aku tahu dia bertanya seperti itu basa-basi. Karena obrolan kami selalu tidak nyambung. Bahkan aku sering kali memilih untuk diam.

Aku menengok sekilas ke samping, kemudian menunduk sambil memainkan rambut sepundak milikku. "Lumayan menegangkan karena ulangan matematika mendadak," kataku.

"Begitu,"

Aku menengok menatapnya dari samping. Selalu seperti itu. Bicara seperlunya, dan kembali diam. Apa hal ini dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih lainnya? Kurasa tidak. Pasangan kekasih pada umumnya akan berbicara sepanjang jalan, bercanda, tertawa bersama.

"Mau mampir ke suatu tempat?"

Aku menepis lamunanku. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah baik mau menjemputku tiap hari di sekolah, dan aku yakin Sasuke sangat mencintaiku. Aku harus percaya.

"Aku mau ke _cafe_..." ucapku pelan. Sasuke menengok sebentar dan kembali fokus menyetir. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku sudah tahu dia akan membawaku ke _cafe_ sekarang. Sasuke selalu menurutiku setiap kali aku ingin mampir sepulang sekolah. Kadang juga aku meneleponnya saat libur untuk memintanya mengantarku ke toko buku.

Mungkin aku sering kali egois memintanya untuk menemaniku, makanya suatu hari Sasuke pernah membentakku di telepon, karena skripsi yang ia buat tidak kunjung selesai sebab aku terus menghubunginya dan minta ditemani. Tapi aku yang pemarah ini ujung-ujungnya balik membentaknya dan terjadi pertengkaran saat itu. Dan akhirnya Sasuke ke rumahku minta maaf.

Tiap kali kami bertengkar, selalu Sasuke yang meminta maaf. Padahal tak jarang pertengkaran kami terjadi karena aku. Aku egois tak mengakui kesalahanku. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia selalu menemaniku dan peka terhadapku. Kurasa aku tidak salah.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di parkiran _cafe_, Sasuke segera memarkir mobil kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku dan Sasuke langsung memasuki _cafe_ dengan tenang, tak seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Tak bergandengan, tak bicara, hanya hening. Hingga kami duduk di kursi, memesan menu, bermenit-menit berlalu Sasuke masih diam. Aku? Seperti biasa, aku menghitung detik demi detik. Membosankan.

Sasuke menyeruput kopi susu miliknya yang mungkin sudah tidak panas karena kami sudah cukup lama di dalam _cafe_ ini. Aku memperhatikannya hingga dia menaruh cangkirnya dan menatapku, "Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau bosan?"

"..." Aku diam karena yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Sasuke nampak menunggu jawabanku. Huh, kufikir harusnya dia sudah tahu jika aku bosan. "...ya," jawabku singkat.

Sasuke mendengus, "Lalu kenapa kau ingin mampir ke _cafe_ kalau akhirnya membosankan?" Apa kau bilang? Harusnya kau tahu aku yang selalu mulai pembicaraan di keheningan kita! Bahkan kau hanya memberi respon yang sedikit jika aku bicara. Jika aku diam, kau tambah diam. Aku berharap kau bisa memperlakukan aku layaknya kekasih...

Aku kesal! Dengan penuh amarah aku menatapnya sinis, "Kau yang membuat suasana jadi membosankan, Sasuke!" semprotku. Sasuke yang melihatku mengernyit, "Kenapa kau jadi marah?"

"Tentu aku marah karena kau tidak peka!"

"Aku sudah mengantarmu ke sini karena itu keinginanmu, apanya yang tidak peka!"

Sudah, memuncak sudah emosiku. Aku berdiri dan menyambar tas sekolahku, "Bukan itu keinginanku, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah peka!"

Ah, lagi-lagi begini... Selalu saja bertengkar. Walau mata kami saling menatap, tatapan itu hanya keegoisan. Tidak, bukan aku yang egois, tapi Sasuke! Dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!

Baru aku berbalik untuk keluar, kurasakan tangan yang kuyakini adalah tangan Sasuke menarik lenganku, memaksaku untuk berbalik dan menatap iris obsidiannya. "Sakura, maafkan aku." ucapnya pelan, aku hanya diam. Sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah. Tapi yang jelas, jika Sasuke sudah minta maaf, kami pasti akan berbaikan lagi, dan akan kembali seperti biasa.

Cinta ini memang menyakitkan. Walau aku benci, tapi aku mencintainya. Membingungkan, kan. Aku berharap Sasuke bisa lebih peka...

**xxx**

Larut malam. Aku belum juga mengantuk. Biasanya jika aku sedang tidak bisa tidur, aku menelepon Sasuke walau ia sudah tidur. Dia pasti akan rela bangun tengah malam untuk menemaniku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meneleponnya. Aku mengambil ponsel di meja sebelah ranjangku dan menekan tombol satu yang langsung menyambungkannya ke nomor Sasuke.

Lama aku menunggu telepon diangkat, hingga akhirnya kumatikan, kemudian kutelepon ulang. Setelah lama menunggu nada tersambung, telepon dijawab. _"Halo,"_ suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit serak karena mungkin ia sudah tidur.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa tidur..." ucapku. Kudengar Sasuke mendengus, _"Baik, aku temani."_

"Kau terganggu, ya? Kalau begitu aku matikan saja—"

"_Sakura!"_ Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya, berisyarat agar aku tak memutuskan sambungannya. Aku tersenyum simpul, setidaknya Sasuke masih mau rela bangun untuk menemaniku. Bukan hanya hari ini, bahkan sudah sering. Sejak awal aku berpacaran dengannya.

Aku menarik selimut yang kupakai, "Sasuke," panggilku.

"_Hn,"_

"Apa besok kau ada acara? Aku..." Aku memainkan rambutku di atas bantal, sementara tangan kananku masih memegang ponsel, "mau ke taman bermain." lanjutku.

Hening beberapa saat. Bisa kubayangkan jika saat ini Sasuke pasti sedang mengantuk. "Sasuke, kau masih di sana?" tanyaku takut-takut Sasuke tidur.

"_Hm, ya...,"_ jawabnya di seberang sana, _"kalau begitu besok kita pergi ke taman bermain."_

Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menolak ajakanku. Kau menurutiku karena mencintaiku atau karena takut aku marah jika kau tak menurutinya, Sasuke? Aku tersenyum kecut, "Kalau sibuk, katakanlah, Sasuke..."

"_Apa?"_ tanya Sasuke tak mengerti dengan penuturanku barusan.

"Kau selalu menuruti permintaanku. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan keluh kesahmu padaku..." ucapku seraya menutup wajahku dengan guling untuk menahan air mataku. Aku sedih... Tak pernah Sasuke bercerita tentang apa yang ada di hatinya. Ia tak pernah menceritakan keluarga, teman, atau kejadian-kejadian di kampus. Selalu aku yang bercerita. Kenapa harus seperti itu...?

"_Bukankah harusnya kau senang aku menurutimu?"_

"Tapi..."

Tapi ini berbeda, Sasuke... Kau boleh sesekali menolak ajakanku jika kau memang sibuk. Aku tahu sebenarnya Sasuke sibuk, tapi Sasuke tak pernah mengatakannya karena aku pernah marah saat ia sibuk. Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh dan egois? TIDAK, bukan aku! Aku benci Sasuke yang selalu menutup diri! Aku berharap Sasuke bisa terbuka padaku...

Kudengar suara Sasuke yang menghela nafas, _"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar, ini sudah malam. Besok pagi aku jemput jam sepuluh,"_

"..."

"_Selamat tidur."_

Dan telepon pun terputus, menyisakan aku yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Sebenarnya untuk apa aku menangis? Aku tidak bersedih... Ini air mata kemarahanku. Sasuke bodoh! Tidak pernah membuatku senang!

**xxx**

Akhirnya semalaman aku malah tidak bisa tidur. Selesai sarapan, aku hanya melamun di teras rumah menunggu Sasuke. Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan Sasuke—jam sepuluh—akhirnya aku melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti di depan gerbang rumahku yang terbuka. Aku bisa langsung tahu jika itu Sasuke.

Setelah mendapat izin dari orangtuaku, aku dan Sasuke berangkat. Sesuai rencana, kami pergi ke taman bermain yang lumayan jauh dari daerah kami tinggal. Sepanjang jalan, seperti biasa, aku dan Sasuke tak ada obrolan menarik. Selalu aku yang membuka pembicaraan dan hanya mendapat respon yang sedikit. Jadi sekitar setengah perjalanan aku memilih diam.

Karena terlalu lama berdiam, tak terasa kami sudah sampai di taman bermain. Setelah memarkir mobil, kami segera mengantri tiket masuk dan menuju gerbang masuk arena taman bermain. Sebenarnya baru kali ini aku dan Sasuke ke taman bermain. Aku benci... Kenapa harus aku yang mengajaknya? Padahal banyak pasangan kekasih yang ke sini karena ajakan kaum lelaki.

Lihat saja, kulihat banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan muda yang bergandengan tangan, atau sang lelaki yang merangkul gadisnya, semuanya kelihatannya senang menaiki wahana-wahana di sini. Berbeda dengan aku dan Sasuke yang hanya berjalan biasa. Kedua tangannya setia di dalam saku celana. Aku berharap Sasuke bisa mengerti aku yang ingin dimanja sedikit saja...

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku, "Kau mau naik wahana apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Jujur saja, Sasuke sangat tampan walau hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih berbalut sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam. Beruntung aku memakai dress, karena jika tidak aku bisa terbanting oleh penampilan Sasuke yang... kuakui keren.

"Aku mau naik itu," ucapku menunjuk ke arah wahana perahu air, Sasuke hanya menurutiku. Setelah masuk dengan cepat karena antriannya yang sepi, aku dan Sasuke duduk di perahu yang memang khusus untuk dua orang. Perahu pun berjalan, membawa kami ke dalam terowongan berbentuk gua, membuat penglihatanku gelap begitu saja.

Karena ini bukan yang pertama aku ke taman bermain, wahana ini pernah aku naiki dengan teman-temanku sehingga aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghias terowongan ini, dan juga boneka-boneka lucu di pinggir-pinggir terowongan tak aku pandang. Aku hanya menikmati suasana dingin yang diiringi musik akustik yang mengalun. Begitu tenang ditambah aliran air yang membawa perahu kami.

"Sakura,"

Aku menengok, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sudah dekat dengan wajahku. Walau gelap, aku bisa melihat mata Sasuke yang tajam. Entahlah... tiba-tiba aku berdebar-debar... Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah merangkulku, dan sedetik kemudian mendekapku. Eh?

"Aku mencintaimu..." gumam Sasuke cukup terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan? Aku bisa merasakan harum tubuh Sasuke, ini nyata. Setelah sekian lama berpacaran, baru kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya lagi... Aku balas memeluk Sasuke. Sepanjang perahu membawa kami, kami habiskan untuk saling berpelukan seperti ini.

Apa aku benar membencinya? Tapi perasaan ini... aku tidak mengerti...

Setelah menaiki perahu, kami menaiki wahana-wahana lainnya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai menggandeng tanganku setiap kami sedang berjalan. Meskipun tak ada pembicaraan mesra seperti pasangan lainnya, Sasuke masih mau menggandengku, membelikanku minum saat haus, membelikanku gulali, sampai hari mulai sore. Selesai makan di _cafe_ sekitar sana, aku melihat satu wahana yang sudah penuh dengan antiran karena memang momen sore hari adalah momen yang pas menaiki wahana itu. Kincir raksasa.

"Kau mau naik itu?"

Aku menengok ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum, "...ya," jawabku singkat. Tangan Sasuke kembali menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku mengantri wahana itu. Di antrian depanku ada empat orang gadis yang kelihatannya lebih muda dariku dan Sasuke, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Ah... Kalau kita sudah punya kekasih, pasti menyenangkan naik wahana ini saat sore begini." ucap salah satu gadis itu. Teman di sebelahnya ikut mengkhayal seperti gadis tadi. Dasar bocah, tahu apa mereka jika momen begini menyenangkan dengan kekasih? Buktinya aku tidak. Lihat saja, walau bersebelahan, Sasuke tidak mengajakku mengobrol.

"Kata kebanyakan orang, sepasang kekasih yang naik wahana ini di sore hari akan berciuman saat sampai di puncaknya."

"Kyaaa... Itu romantis sekali, apalagi jika saat itu juga lampu-lampu neon kincirnya mulai menyala."

"Kyaaa~"

Da-dasar bodoh... Itu tidak mungkin kan—

Mataku terbelalak seketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertunduk dan... memerah. Kufikir hanya aku saja yang mendengarkan percakapan gadis-gadis di depan kami, ternyata Sasuke juga. Bagaimana ini, wajahku sudah memanas... Bisa kupastikan wajahku sama seperti Sasuke, memerah. Padahal itu tidak mungkin. Mengajak bicara saja sulit, mana mungkin Sasuke dan aku... berciuman.

Antrian semakin maju, hingga tiba aku dan Sasuke di antrian paling depan untuk menaiki wahana. Kincir raksasa ini kecil, tertutup dan ada jendela di sisi kanan kiri, dan memang hanya untuk dua orang, jika dilihat, bentuknya seperti gondola. Perlahan, kincir bergerak, membawaku dan Sasuke ke atas.

Terus pelan, hingga aku merasa kincir ini terasa lama. Ruang ini sempit sekali, membuatku dan Sasuke duduk berhadap-hadapan, lutut kami saling bersentuhan, bahkan wajahku dan Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Aku bergerak sedikit untuk membuat posisi dudukku senyaman mungkin.

"Kau gugup, ya."

Suara Sasuke membuatku salah tingkah, karena ucapannya memang benar. Aku diam dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah, h-hei, sepertinya kita akan tiba di puncak. Lihat, lautnya kelihatan dari sini!" seruku menengok ke arah jendela. Dan memang benar, laut yang lokasinya tak jauh dari sini kelihatan berkilau karena matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku bisa merasakan jika Sasuke sedang memandangku sekarang. Untuk menghilangkan gugupku, akhirnya aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum sambil menunjuk arah jendela.

"Sasuke, coba lihat, _sunset_nya indah seka—"

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak saat tiba-tiba merasakan rasa hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Mataku masih membulat sempurna, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang terpejam sangat dekat. Bisa kurasakan hidung mancungnya, deru nafasnya, tersentuh oleh wajahku. Bibir kami... bersatu.

Kami berciuman...

Dan tepatnya, aku merasakan jendela di luar sana mulai terang, lampu-lampu neon kincir raksasa menyala beriringan dengan matahari yang tenggelam sempurna.

Beberapa menit kami dalam posisi itu, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dadaku masih berdetak cepat, aku merasakan kincir bergerak turun. Itu berarti kami... berciuman di puncak kincir tadi? Bukan itu... Bukan itu yang aku fikirkan sekarang, tapi... Kenapa? Untuk apa Sasuke menciumku? Selama ini dia hanya membuatku benci karena sikap dinginnya... Jika benci, kenapa dia menciumku? Apa dia mempermainkanku?

"..."

"Saku—"

Aku menepis tangannya yang akan memegangku. Aku tahu dia terkejut melihat wajahku yang basah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Hatiku merasa sakit... Sakit yang sudah sangat lama ingin aku tahu penyebabnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"..."

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk untuk menatapnya. Sedari dulu aku meragukannya. Aku meragukan perasaannya padaku. Aku selalu ingin dia bisa bersikap wajar padaku, kekasihnya. Aku selalu berharap dia menunjukkan perasaannya padaku sejak lama. Bukan dengan ciuman yang tak kumengerti artinya ini!

"Jawab aku, Sasuke..." lirihku membuat lelehan air mataku menderas.

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu. Jelas karena aku mencintaimu," Sasuke mulai menatapku tajam, "bahkan aku ini kekasihmu."

"Dua pernyataanmu adalah salah! Selama ini hanya aku yang berusaha menjalin hubungan kita, kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau tak pernah memperlakukanku layaknya kekasih. Dan... walau aku kekasihmu..., aku merasa kau tak menganggapku..." ucapku kembali menunduk.

Kumohon... Jika kau mencintaiku, kumohon katakan maaf seperti biasa saat aku marah karenamu. Dan berjanji untuk berubah mulai saat ini...

"Jadi selama ini, kau meragukanku?" tanya Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin dari nada biasanya. Aku menjawab, "Ya..."

"Lalu?"

Aku memejamkan mataku, "Jika kau tak bisa menghentikan sikapmu, bukankah lebih baik dari awal kita tidak usah—"

"Tidak usah berpacaran." Aku mengangkat wajahku kembali. Jantungku terasa perih melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar marah.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sirat matanya yang marah bercampur sedih. "Kalau begitu... Aku minta maaf," Benar kan, Sasuke akan minta maaf seperti biasanya.

"...sampai di sini saja hubungan kita."

Satu kalimat berhasil membuatku diam seribu bahasa. Berakhirnya kalimat Sasuke, pintu kincir terbuka, itu tandanya kami harus segera turun. Aku yang diam hanya memandang Sasuke yang turun dan kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang _exit_. Aku buru-buru menghapus sisa air mataku dan mengejar Sasuke ke gerbang _exit_, tapi keramaian orang membuatku sulit mencarinya.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel, berniat untuk meneleponnya. Baru aku akan menekan tombol, ponselku sudah berdering pesan masuk.

**From: Sasuke  
Tunggu di depan pintu keluar.**

Aku berlari. Entah kenapa air mataku kembali tumpah. Harusnya setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, aku membalas perkataannya. Karena dari awal adalah salahnya!

Sesampainya di pintu keluar, aku tak mendapati sosok Sasuke. Orang-orang sudah banyak yang keluar untuk pulang. Lama sekali... Padahal tadi kami terpisah tidak terlalu jauh, harusnya Sasuke sudah ada di sini. Dia kan sudah kirim pesan...

"Sakura-_chan_,"

Aku menengok, mendapati sosok... Lelaki kulit tan berambut pirang. Naruto? Dan ada Hinata juga di sebelahnya. Mereka ada di sini juga ternyata. "Naruto, Hinata,"

"Maaf, kami lama keluarnya, ya. Tadi Hinata ke toilet dulu." ucap Naruto diiringi senyum Hinata yang menyesal. Eh, kenapa mereka? Mereka yang mendapati aku yang kebingungan saling berpandangan.

**xxx**

"Jadi... Sasuke tidak memberitahumu jika aku dan Hinata akan menyusulmu di pintu keluar?" tanya Naruto masih sambil fokus menyetir mobilnya. Aku yang duduk di belakang hanya menggeleng, "Tidak..."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Hm... Tadi Kami memang tidak sengaja bertemu, dia menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu di pintu keluar dan mengantarmu pulang."

"..."

"Ng... Maaf sebelumnya, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi... kalian itu sedang bertengkar, ya?" tanya Naruto. Aku meremas dadaku. Sakit sekali, rasanya perih. Aku berharap Sasuke tadi datang menjemputku. Tapi aku menyakitinya...

Akhirnya aku sadar... Sasuke mencintaiku dengan cara membuatku menjadi spesial. Dan aku justru menyakitinya... Bahkan walau aku menyakitinya sampai detik terakhir, Sasuke masih memperdulikan aku dengan menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata mengantarku pulang. Aku... tidak mau putus...

"...hiks..."

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sakura, kau menangis?"

**xxx**

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan suara setelah bunyi _PIIIP_...'_

"Sa-Sasuke..."

PIIIP

"Sasuke, besok aku ingin bertemu. Kau datang ke rumahku, ya."

PIIIP

"Aku akan menunggumu, makanya besok datang jam sepuluh pagi seperti biasa."

PIIIP

"Sasuke... Hiks...," Aku mengusap pipiku yang basah, "aku menyesal..."

PIIIP

"...Sasuke, aku minta maaf... Aku benar-benar—hiks—minta maaf..."

PIIIP

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasu—huhuhu..." isakku makin menjadi. Berkali-kali aku meninggalkan pesan suara, aku berharap Sasuke memaafkanku kali ini. Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke selalu minta maaf padaku. Aku berharap Sasuke memaafkanku. Maafkan aku, Sasuke...

**xxx**

Esoknya, aku memilih untuk menunggu di teras lebih cepat seperti biasa. Pukul 09:30, masih setengah jam untuk Sasuke datang. Sasuke akan datang dan minta maaf seperti biasa, kemudian kami akan seperti biasa lagi.

Cepatlah... Cepatlah waktu... Aku berjanji akan berubah setelah bertemu dengannya. Karena aku selalu spesial di mata Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura," Aku terbangun, aku ketiduran rupanya, ternyata Sasuke sudah datang, "maaf aku terlambat. Dan maaf... kemarin aku meninggalkanmu." ucapnya. Benar kan, Sasuke akan minta maaf.

Aku langsung berdiri memeluknya, "Sasuke..." ucapku lirih. Sasuke terkejut, namun tak aku hiraukan, karena yang penting sekarang aku ingin bersamanya. "Sasuke, maafkan aku... Aku sekarang sadar jika cara mencintaimu padaku... lain dari lelaki lainnya,"

"..."

"Aku janji akan berubah, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau hubungan ini berakhir..."

Kurasakan Sasuke balas memelukku. Erat sekali. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku tidak mungkin memutuskan hubungan ini begitu saja." ucapnya membuat lelehan air mataku menderas. Terima kasih, Sasuke.

.

.

.

"...ra, Sakura, hei,"

Sebuah suara membuatku tersadar. Perlahan tapi pasti, penglihatanku yang buram menjadi nyata seutuhnya, ada ibu di hadapanku. Ibu bukannya sudah berangkat kerja?

Eh, apa? Jadi tadi Sasuke datang hanya mimpi? Aku tersentak.

"I-ibu, Sasuke mana? Tunggu, sekarang jam berapa?" Aku melihat alroji di tanganku, pukul 12:05, sudah lewat dua jam dari waktu janjian. Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah pulang karena aku ketiduran. Aku menatap ibu, "Ibu tidak bekerja? Sasuke sudah datang, ya? Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?—"

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu, dan dengar." Ibu memotong ucapanku, maka aku diam.

Ibu tiba-tiba memasang wajah tersenyum dipaksakan dan tangan lembutnya mengelus pipiku, "Sasuke... dia..."

"..."

"...meninggal,"

Aku diam mendengar pernyataan ibu. Ini bohong, pasti bohong. Tapi... kenapa wajah ibu sedih? Ibu itu keterlaluan jika bercanda seperti ini.

**xxx**

Semua berpakaian serba hitam termasuk aku, aku seakan sedang melihat adegan di tv. Semua menangis... Menangis... Menangisi Sasuke yang sudah dingin itu.

Banyak rekan kuliahnya yang sudah dewasa melebihiku menangis histeris, mungkin mereka _fans-girl_ Sasuke. "Kasihan dia... Hiks... Dia berusaha mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya sehingga tak melihat jika di belokan ada mobil lain..." ucap salah satu gadis dewasa di sana.

Walau ibu mengelus pipiku seperti tadi, aku tidak merasa ini nyata. Meski bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku memelukku sambil menangis, itu tak membuat air mataku jatuh. Walaupun Naruto dan Hinata bilang aku _shock_, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Akhirnya kurasakan belaian halus di kepalaku. Itu kak Itachi, yang kutahu paling menyayangi Sasuke dan merasa paling terpukul. Aku hanya menengok sekilas, kemudian kembali memandang suasana di kediaman Uchiha ini.

"Sasuke begitu semangat saat menerima pesan suaramu sehingga terburu-buru untuk ke rumahmu. Kau harus percaya, dia mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun." ucapnya masih berlinang air mata.

"Kakak tahu dari mana?" tanyaku datar. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi.

"Sasuke itu selalu bercerita kesehariannya padaku. Dia bilang, dia ingin membuatmu bahagia walau caranya lain dari kebanyakan orang. Kau tahu kan, Sasuke itu gengsi." Kak Itachi memaksakan senyum, "Sakura, sebentar lagi upacara pemakaman. Kau mau memegang foto Sasuke?"

Yang dibilang kak Itachi semuanya benar. Dan itu seakan menjadi godam yang menghantamku...

"Maaf kak, aku ingin pulang saja. Maafkan aku..." ucapku memaksakan senyum, kemudian berlari. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara kak Itachi memanggilku, namun aku tak memperdulikannya.

Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa harus terburu-buru untuk menemuiku?! Padahal selama ini kau selalu cuek, selalu membuatku benci padamu. Bahkan sampai detik ini... Sampai detik terakhir aku tak sanggup melihat wajah dinginmu untuk terakhir kalinya...

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah di depan rumah setelah membayar _taxi_. Aku membuka gerbangku dan berdiri mematung di teras.

Sasuke memang selalu membuatku berharap bisa terbuka, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke tak ingin aku memikirkan semua bebannya. Aku selalu berharap dapat dimanja Sasuke, padahal selama ini Sasuke selalu memanjakanku lebih dari siapapun. Andai aku bersama lelaki lain, belum tentu lelaki itu bisa sehangat Sasuke dengan menuruti semua perkataanku. Bertingkah seakan aku adalah nona dan dia adalah _bodyguard_ yang selalu melindungiku...

Selama ini hanya aku yang mengelak perasaanku sendiri yang mencintainya. Aku selalu menepis cintaku dengan mengatakan pada hatiku jika aku membenci sikapnya.

Jika bukan Sasuke, belum tentu lelaki lain selalu mengalah dan meminta maaf. Selama ini aku yang membuat pertengkaran. Selama ini aku yang selalu egois dan meminta lebih. Itu karena Sasuke yang terlalu memanjakanku. Dan terakhir, aku malah menghancurkan hatinya. Bahkan aku belum meminta maaf padanya.

Aku berjongkok, merasakan tubuhku lemas. Air mataku tumpah begitu saja. Dadaku terasa sesak, sesak sekali. Aku memandang bangku teras yang biasa kududuki saat menunggu Sasuke menjemputku. Di sini, jika aku duduk dan menunggu sedikit lagi, Sasuke pasti akan datang. Maka dari itu cepat datang, Sasuke...

"SASUKEEE!"

Kini, penyesalan yang aku dapati. Kini, aku hanya bisa menangis maraung-raung. Kini, aku berharap Sasuke kembali. Aku berharap kau segera datang. Aku berharap Sasuke memaafkanku.

Walau takkan mungkin.

Takkan mungkin.

Ya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, adikku yang manis, Rima-chan. Jelekkah? Gomen ne. m(TwT)m Aku doakan smoga panjang umur, sehat slalu, banyak rejeki, banyak pacar #woy! XD Sekali lagi, otanjoubi omedetou! Sukses terus di ffn, ya.^^**

**Dan semua yang baca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
